The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Flortanapi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during August 2007. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with early and continuous flowering, dark green-colored foliage, and a compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Lantana cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lantana camara breeding selection coded 5394-7, not patented, characterized by its pink, red, and yellow-orange tri-colored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during August 2008 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2008 in Quedlinburg, Germany and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.